Compilations
Top Music Videos Watch ALL of the classic music videos from seasons 1-6 of Studio C! Sing along and let us know which song is your favorite! Top School Videos Watch ALL of the classic back to school videos of Studio C! Let us know which one most relates to YOUR SCHOOL LIFE! Top Halloween Videos Get into the Halloween spirit and watch the GREATEST Studio C Halloween videos for spooktacular laughs! See classic characters, candy, ghosts and ghouls galore! Top Sports Videos Feeling sporty? Well, good news! We have compiled all of the most classic, competitive, exciting, challenging and exhilarating sports sketches for your fan enjoyment. So sit back, rep your team colors and watch the athletics unravel. Top Christmas Videos Are you feeling the Christmas spirit? Well, this should help you experience the holiday cheer with our Christmas compilation that includes our take on The Christmas Carol, Home Alone, It's a Wonderful Life, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Elf on the Shelf, The Gift of the Magi, Celine Dion, caroling, advent calendars, Santa, his workshop, elves and Mrs. Claus, the three wisemen and so much more! Top Parodies We all love a good parody, right? Well you're in luck because we're bringing you some of our FAVORITE movie and TV parodies we've created over the years! Tune in as we feature Superman, Batman, Bane, Jason Bourne, Harry Potter, Star Wars, The Lord of the Rings, Breaking Bad, Home Alone, Prince Charming, LOST, The Walking Dead, Wonder Woman and The Bachelorette. Top Characters Are you ready for another compilation??! Who is your FAVORITE original character from Studio C? Is it Scott Sterling? Or Aww Yeah girl? Whether it's Awkward Avoidance Viking, Ann Withers or Shoulder Angel, we've got you covered! Top Romance Videos It's the season of Valentine's and love is in the air! Be sure to check out our latest and LOVE-liest compilation yet!!! So cuddle up with that special someone (or teddy bear) and grab your favorite brand of chocolates and let your heart fall in love all over again with our latest video. Top Girl Power Videos Who runs the world? GIRLS! Are you ready for another fab compilation video all devoted to GIRLS AND GIRL POWER?! To women everywhere, channel your femininity and watch this with pride! Top Superhero Videos Where there is darkness, evil, wrongness, STUDIO C SUPERHEROES are here to save the day! Whether it's Batman, Superman, Captain Literally, Lady Shadow, Wonder Woman, X-men, The Avengers, Thor, Captain America or even Jason Bourne, we got you covered! Watch our superhero compilation now! Top High Energy Action Videos Love action? Love the drama and suspense of a good adventure? Well you're in luck! Our last compilation features the top high-energy action videos from Studio C! Top Dance Videos Are you ready to DANCE??! Oh yeah!! Today's video is another compilation ALL ABOUT DANCING!!! We've had some fun moments with car lip sync battles, dance groups, Lindsey Sterling's sister Leila, the crayon song, the Hunger Games, La La Land parody and the Theater Boyz. Worst Ever Videos It's time for the WORST! Worst teacher ever, worst trainer ever, worst cop ever, worst lawyer ever, worst doctor ever, worst psychiatrist ever, worst waiter ever, worst plumber ever, worst masseuse ever, worst ninja ever. YOU'RE WELCOME! Top Collaborations We have had the privilege of working with SO MANY incredible YouTubers! From Kaskade to Brooklyn and Bailey, Matthias to Peter Hollens, Cute Girls Hairstyles to the Piano Guys, Shonduras to Shawn Bradley, Trick Shot Titus to the Shaytards, Lucky Blue Smith to What's Inside, Mark Rober and so many more! We love you all! Watch the highlights now! Harry Potter Gather 'round, Muggles and Wizards!! It's time to binge all of the magical Studio C Harry Potter sketches! Whether you're a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin, there's something in here for you to enjoy and laugh at! Best Friends Videos Aren't friends the greatest thing ever?? Gather some of yours 'round to watch some of our favorite videos in which we're doing all the normal, standard things that friends do when they get together and hang out! (Normal is a relative term, right?) Masters of Disguise We've had a lot of costumes over the years. Wigs, fake noses, period outfits, we've done it all! Please enjoy our compilation of our favorite sketches involving some of our classic characters. A Yummy Food Compilation Warning: This scrumptious set of sketches is sure to make you snacky. So beware of watching on an empty stomach! One Big Happy Family...Compilation Sometimes you love them, sometimes they drive you crazy. But in the toughest moments, your family members are the ones that are there for you. Enjoy our celebration of the lovable and crazy families we've portrayed over the years! Top Fairy Tale Videos Once upon a time there were many hilarious sketches about Princesses, Wizards, Fairies, and all other sorts of magical beings. Now upon a time we have collected all the best ones and put them in a compilation. Enjoy! Favorite Throwback Videos We are bringing it back to the beginning with this one! Getting in touch with our roots. These are some of our favorite sketches from the early days of Studio C. A Collection of Lovable Characters Some are the kind of lovable where you want to be best friends with them, others are the kind where you wish you could give them a hug. Either way, these are all some of the most memorable in Studio C history! A Far Out Collection of Sci-Fi Sketches A long time ago in a galaxy that happens to ours, Studio C started making sci-fi sketches. Here is a collection of our favorites! Which one do you love the most? A Healthy Dose Of Medical Sketches A sketch a day keeps the sadness away. So we're giving you a bunch of our favorite doctor related sketches at once! Imagine how happy that will make you! These Sketches Put In The Work The office can be stressful. It can also be where a lot of great joke ideas come from. Enjoy our favorite sketches from the workplace! Celebrity Impersonations We've impersonated a lot of celebrities over the years, here are some of our favorites!